


Cervo e cerbiatta

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Pozionista dannato [13]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Flash Fic, M/M, What-If, collection
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-14 23:07:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15399573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Raccolta di flash-fic James/Severus.Prompt di We are out for prompt.





	1. Verità celata

Verità celata

Severus camminava a grandi falcate per il lungo corridoio di pietra, udì un vociare più forte di ragazzi ed estrasse la bacchetta, disarmò una serie di giovani e gl’intimò di andare in presidenza per una punizione, togliendo alle loro rispettive case una cinquantina di punti.

Ricominciò ad incedere e si arrestò, notando Harry seduto sotto un albero.

‘

_ James era seduto sotto l’albero, teneva il boccino in mano e guardava il suo riflesso sulla superfice.  _

_ “Chi… Chi ti ha fatto credere che mi piaci?!” si lamentò. _

_ Potter alzò lentamente lo sguardo. _

_ “Se fosse veramente Lily a piacerti, non saresti venuto alla Stamberga Strillante di notte, quando Sirius ti ha mandato quel falso messaggio per ingannarti… Hai rischiato la vita per la sua gelosia e mi dispiace > sussurrò. _

’

Severus chinò il capo.

< Ringrazio sempre che Potter possieda gli occhi di sua madre. Perché così non riesce ad accorgersi che a straziarmi è proprio il fatto che tutto il resto mi ricordi quel maiale di James.

Sapeva cosa provavo per lui e mi ha comunque lasciato a soffrire, non mi ha difeso dalle angherie dei suoi ‘amici’. Mi ha salvato la vita solo per lasciarmi a soffrire in un amore non corrisposto > pensò. Con espressione cupa rimase ad ammirare Harry a distanza.


	2. Acromantule

Acromantule

 

Severus prese una serie di scarafaggi violetti con tre piccoli corni dorati, staccandoli dal tronco su cui stavano camminando e li gettò dentro un sacchetto che teneva alla vita. Ne aveva altri legati a una cintola, dove c’erano diverse erbe.

Udì un fruscio più forte di quelli delle fronde degli alberi, socchiuse gli occhi e si voltò, notando che una serie di ragni alti quanto lui lo stavano accerchiando. Alzò la testa, sopra di lui erano almeno una ventina, estrasse celermente la bacchetta ed iniziò a schiantarli, recitando una sequela d’incantesimi di sua invenzione per eliminare acromantule.

< Sono troppi… Non immaginavo la foresta fosse invasa da queste creature, non sono di queste zone > pensò. Si mise a correre, fiotti di luce venivano emanati dalla punta della sua bacchetta ad ogni incantesimo scagliato. Severus recitava le formule solo mentalmente.

< Non riuscirò a mettermi in salvo, la zona sicura con gl’incantesimi di protezione della scuola è troppo lontana > pensò, sentendo il suo battito cardiaco accelerargli dolorosamente in petto.

Un acromantula più grande venne incornata da un cervo che, dimenando la testa, corse verso Severus.

< Che diamine…? > si chiese Piton. La creatura lo affiancò, allontanando con le corna altre due creature, ne ribaltò una con un calcio.

< Tanto vale tentare > pensò Severus. Si afferrò al collo del cervo, questo si mise a correre verso l’uscita, Piton riuscì a fatica a mettersi in groppa. Strinse gli occhi e aderì a lui, ansante, mentre l’animale si allontanava dai ragni giganteschi.

“Non so perché mi stai salvando, ma ti devo la vita” sussurrò.

James ghignò, continuando a correre, mentre i suoi zoccoli sfioravano celermente il terreno.

< Caro Mocciosus, la foresta proibita è molto più sicura se l’attraversi in groppa a un cervo > pensò.


	3. Creature fantastiche

Creature fantastiche

 

“Si tratta di un altro tempo, è vero, ma rimarremo dentro Hogwarts. Incontreremo solo gli animali della foresta, quindi non potremo cambiare il corso della storia. Men che meno incontrare noi stessi, soprattutto se partiamo da venti anni fa” disse James.

Severus corrugò la fronte e schioccò la lingua sul palato.

“Non so proprio perché mi sono lasciato convincere a seguirti in quest’assurdità. Finiremo morti o, peggio, espulsi” borbottò.

“Mocciosus, devi rivedere le tue priorità” disse James. Si passò una mano tra i corti capelli mori, mentre con l’altra mano iniziava a far girare all’indietro la giratempo.

“Ti era stata data per riuscire a seguire più lezioni in contemporanea, non per…”. Iniziò Piton. Si zittì quando tra gli alberi iniziarono ad apparire immense farfalle dalle ali arcobaleno.

“Un tempo vivevano innumerevoli creature fantastiche, ma questi animali sono stati cacciati dai maghi perché temute per la loro diversità. Ora si trovano solo in foreste ben nascoste.

Come ad esempio i draghi. Queste si potevano trovare solo più di sessant’anni fa” spiegò Potter.

Le farfalle scomparvero, man mano che la giratempo andava indietro. Videro un cappotto abbandonato di almeno cento anni prima, ricoperto da piccoli serpenti, con dei tentacoli sulla testa simili a dei capelli, intenti a cantare con voci femminili.

“Torneremo pian piano fino al medioevo. Ho modificato questa giratempo, con un mio incantesimo, si può tornare indietro con un giro non di un minuto, ma di un giorno, di un anno o di un secolo.

Voglio farti vedere i draghi e le altre meravigliose creature di Merlino. Tu sei come lui, una perla tra i Serpeverde” disse James.

Piton arrossì.

< Mi ha fatto scoprire i posti più ‘magici’ della foresta proibita e ora le creature più affascinanti > pensò.


	4. La camera dei segreti viene aperta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if.

La camera dei segreti viene aperta

 

“Cazzo, come diamine è potuto succedere?” gemette James. Si appiattì contro la parete, il battito cardiaco accelerato e gli occhi sgranati. Severus premette la testa contro il muro su cui era appoggiato, al suo fianco e chiuse gli occhi, era sporco di fuliggine e i suoi capelli unticci erano sparati verso l’alto.

“Credo sia chiaro, Potter, che di pozioni non comprendi niente. Sei riuscito in qualcosa che da secoli i maghi provano: il viaggio nel tempo e solo perché hai letto Armontensia, invece di Artemisia” sibilò Piton.

“La scuola sembrava identica” gemette James.

“Solo a te. Non hai notato che non c’erano fantasmi e tutto sembrava, non so, nuovo?” disse acido Severus.

James aprì gli occhi e vide che Piton teneva uno specchio davanti a sé.

< Godric ha appena scacciato Salazar… Non posso credere che abbiamo assistito a un momento così importante dei fondatori… > pensò. Sentì qualcosa strisciare e dei sibili. < Da quel momento Mocciosus guarda dietro gli angoli solo con uno specchio. Non capisc… >.

Notò con raccapriccio che dietro il muro c’erano carcasse su carcasse di bambini, delle fauci stavano divorando i loro corpi, con schizzi di sangue. Avvertì un senso di nausea crescere, notò il muso di un rettile nel vetro.

Piton, a tentoni, gli tappò gli occhi con le mani. James sentì il corpo dell’altro aderire al proprio e arrossì, il battito cardiaco accelerato, il malessere mischiato al desiderio gli fecero girare la testa.

“Sta fermo e non guardare. Presto il basilisco si nasconderà nella camera dei segreti” gli soffiò Severus all’orecchio.

“O-ok…” biascicò James, irrigidendosi.

< La camera dei segreti… ecco cosa ci si celava! Chissà da quanto tempo Mocciosus lo aveva capito > pensò.


	5. Mangiamorte

Mangiamorte

 

“N-non riesco a credere a quello… a quello che abbiamo visto…” esalò Severus. Era scosso da tremiti e i suoi occhi erano arrossati.

< Tutti quei morti… tutte quelle grida. Perché poi? Per far felice quel folle dell’Oscuro Signore? > si chiesa. Il suo battito cardiaco era irregolare e non riusciva a smettere di ondeggiare, stringeva spasmodicamente la bacchetta al petto, le nocche candide.

James gli si fece prossimo, piegandosi in avanti.

“Va tutto bene. Sono riuscito a smaterializzarti in tempo. Ti ho portato via” lo rassicurò.

“C’erano tutti i miei compagni di Casata? Come potrò rientrare anche solo nella Sala Comune dei Serpeverde? Ho visto persino Lucius!” sbraitò Piton.

“Adesso andiamo dal preside. Vedrai, Silente…”. Tentò di consolarlo James.

Severus gli afferrò la mano.

“I-io…”. Si accorse del gesto e la guardò, arrossendo.

< Perfetto. Ho fatto la cazzata > pensò.

James ricambiò la stretta e lo abbracciò, poggiandoselo contro.

“Andiamo insieme. Andrà tutto bene, non permetteremo che quei riti satanici vadano avanti. Ti difenderò da loro, da Voldemort, o come diamine si fa chiamare e anche da quel serpente mangiauomini” disse con voce calda.

Severus si divincolò, respirava sempre più affannosamente, la vista gli si annebbiò, rischiò di cadere in ginocchio.

James lo tenne fermo con un braccio.

“Calmati… Ora, calmati…” gli disse.

Piton si premette le mani contro i lati della testa, avvertiva il petto dolergli, sbatteva contro il corpo del cercatore, i tremiti sempre più forti. Il suo respiro divenne un rantolo.

“Respira” lo implorò James.

Piton boccheggiava, si abbandonò contro James.

“N-non…” tentò di farfugliare Piton.

“Ti aiuto a respirare io” sussurrò Potter. Posò le sue labbra su quelle di Severus.

< M-mi sta… baciando? No, no, è solo per farmi respirare > pensò Piton. Chiuse gli occhi, James continuò a baciarlo, scambiando i loro respiri.

James gli teneva ferma la bocca, per fare in modo che lo scambio d’aria avvenisse, mentre lo faceva rimanere in piedi stringendolo con l’altro braccio.


	6. Da solo nella doccia

Da solo nella doccia

 

James si appoggiò contro lo stipite della porta e vide Severus uscire da sotto la doccia, completamente ignudo. Sentì la gola secca e le sue labbra si arrossarono, divenendo bollenti. Strinse le gambe, avvertendo delle fitte al bassoventre e si massaggiò il collo, il battito cardiaco accelerato.

Si morse l’interno della guancia e si grattò il sopracciglio.

< Chi diamine se lo aspettava fosse così sexy senza la divisa della scuola. Ha la pelle liscia, il principino, ma… La parte più interessante di Mocciosus direi che è il dannato sedere > pensò.

Piton arrossì, notando che lo osservava e prese un asciugamano, passandoselo intorno alla vita.

“Tocca a te. Odio questa cosa che le docce nel vostro spogliatoio si sono rotte” brontolò.

Potter schioccò la lingua sul palato.

“Gli altri hanno finito da un pezzo. Se tu non fossi stato così lento, a quest’ora saremo nelle nostre…”. Iniziò.

“Potevi usare le docce rimaste libere allora” brontolò Piton.

James iniziò a spogliarsi.

“No, perché dobbiamo sistemarlo insieme il boccino. Siamo noi i cacciatori delle nostre rispettive Case. Non voglio farmi abbassare i punti per colpa tua”. Si accorse della propria eccitazione crescente e s’infilò nella doccia.

“Io vado a vestirmi” disse Severus con tono lamentoso.

Potter si portò una mano all’intimità e, osservando di nascosto Piton, tenendo le labbra strette, iniziò a portarsi piacere da solo per lenire il desiderio.


	7. Due cervi

Due cervi

 

“… Animagus? Sul serio?! Sai quante regole hai infranto?” si lamentò Severus.

James scrollò le spalle e si appoggiò con la mano alla finestra.

“Avevo i miei motivi…” rispose.

“Li ho visti. Avete nascosto un lupo mannaro in questa topaia della Stamberga Strillante. Hai idea del perché quelli come Lupin studino in casa? Primo, per evitare che si facciano del male, secondo, per impedire che sbranino le persone, terzo, per non contagiare nessuno” lo rimproverò Piton.

“Ti ricordo che entrambi siamo finiti in punizione per tre giorni rinchiusi qui dai professori” disse Potter.

< Almeno finché il Preside non riuscirà a far dimenticare a tutti questa storia. Non deve trapelare agli altri studenti o ai genitori per il bene di Remus > pensò.

Severus sospirò pesantemente.

“Perché mi ha quasi sbranato” borbottò.

“Mocciosus, sei tu che sei venuto non invitato” ribatté James. Guardò di sottecchi l’altro giovane stendersi sul letto e avvertì una fitta all’inguine, si girò di scatto, tornando a guardare i vetri sporchi di polvere.

“Perché volevo dargli una pozione che sono riuscito a creare, se dovesse funzionare, si fermerebbe la trasformazione. Anche se indebolisce il fisico e dovrebbe comunque stare a letto” spiegò Severus.

“Sai, ho sentito dire che il tuo patronus è una cerva” sussurrò roco James.

“Il solito, quando il discorso non verte a tuo favore, lo cambi. Sì, è una cerva, e allora?” chiese Piton.

“Il mio è un cervo e come Animagus divento tale…”. James si staccò dalla finestra e si diresse verso di lui. “… Mi chiedevo se tu…”.

Piton si alzò seduto di scatto, avvampando e si grattò il naso adunco.

“Sono un maschio, al massimo sarei un cervo anche io” ribatté.

James gli si mise di fronte e Severus sentì il battito cardiaco accelerare.

“E ti piacerebbe provare a diventare un Animagus? Se ti dovessi avvicinare tramutato in animale, il lupo mannaro non ti attaccherebbe. Siamo soli, nessuno se ne accorgerebbe e siamo già in punizione…” soffiò James. Si piegò in avanti e avvicinò il suo viso a quello dell’altro.

< Vorrei dirgli che il suo ragionamento fa acqua da tutte le parti, ma il modo in cui mi guarda mi sta agitando. Inoltre diventare Animagus mi aiuterebbe nelle mie sperimentazioni… Perché dobbiamo mettere limiti a ciò che possiamo scoprire con la magia? Nasceremmo tutti babbani se fossimo destinati a non averla > rifletté Piton, grattandosi il collo. Rabbrividì notando che l’altro si spogliava.

“Che fai?” chiese e la voce gli tremò.

“Conviene farlo senza vestiti le prime volte. La trasformazione è lunga, difficile e spesso dolorosa. Di solito ci vogliono mesi e mesi, con un buon insegnante almeno una settimana. Sono convinto che tu, come me, ci metterai solo due giorni su tre” spiegò James.

“Ci metterò anche meno di te” ribatté Severus, alzandosi in piedi.

< Così la smetterai di prendermi in giro > pensò, denudandosi. Rabbrividì vedendo gli occhi di James percorrerlo e si voltò di scatto, facendo ondeggiare i capelli unticci ai lati del viso pallido.

 

***********

 

James si coricò su un fianco e guardò Piton addormentato sul pavimento, a faccia in giù, accanto a lui.

< Non immaginavo sarebbe andato tutto secondo i miei piani > rifletté. Mugolò un basso verso da cervo e Severus, nell’incoscienza, gemette di piacere, strusciandosi desideroso.

< Quelli della stessa specie da trasformati non controllano i loro istinti. Per quanto si sia uomini, si prendono caratteristiche animali.

Mi sarebbe andato bene anche se si fosse dimostrato un cervo più potente e superiore a me di forza. Invece, una cerbiatta sarebbe stata meno docile >. Strinse le gambe, sentendo di nuovo l’eccitazione crescere. Regolò il proprio respiro, passandosi una mano tra i capelli mori. Si spinse e si coricò sopra Severus, bloccandolo con il proprio corpo, gli appoggiò la guancia sui capelli mori e cercò di regolare il respiro, per addormentarsi a sua volta.

< Ci ha messo solo un giorno, meglio, ne avremo due a disposizione solo per noi. Amo confrontarmi con lui, è un po’ più geniale di me, ma decisamente più ingenuo.

Credo di amarlo proprio per questo > pensò. La sua pelle abbronzata risaltava in contrasto con quella pallida ed emaciata dell’altro.


	8. Cecità

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU.

Cecità

 

Severus guardò il mazzo di chiavi che teneva tra le mani e corrugò la fronte.

‘ 

_“Cosa vuol dire che James è scomparso?” domandò Piton._

_“A casa sua non c’è. Davanti alla sua porta c’era una lettera, non penso che tornerà” rispose Lupin._

_Piton indietreggiò e si appoggiò stancamente allo schermo del computer fisso di vecchia data._

‘

< Ancora non riesco a credere che dopo ben due mesi di sparizione, mi sia arrivata una lettera da lui > pensò. Aprì la porta di legno e salì lungo le scale, fino all’appartamento. Socchiuse la porta ed entrò.

James si voltò lentamente.

Piton impallidì.

“Tutto questo tempo… Eri vivo, stavi bene. Te ne sei andato, senza dirmi niente” ringhiò.

“N-non era proprio niente… Aspettavo te, perché sei l’unica cosa che mi mancava della mia vecchia vita. Ero stanco di essere fidanzato con una donna egoista, perfetta agli occhi di tutti. Troppo bella, elegante, ma che non amavo.

Ero stanco di mandare avanti la fabbrica di famiglia, come se m’interessasse qualcosa della brillantina per capelli…”. Iniziò a enumerare Potter.

Severus notò che indossava degli occhiali da sole e muoveva il piede davanti a sé, prima di ogni passo.

“James…” esalò.

Potter sorrise.

“Non mi avevi mai chiamato per nome…” sussurrò.

Severus lo raggiunse e vide l’altro tastargli delicatamente il viso, accarezzandolo.

“Potresti amarmi così?” domandò.

Piton chiuse gli occhi e gli posò un delicato bacio sulle labbra.

“Sono qui… Fammi essere i tuoi occhi” lo rassicurò.


End file.
